


Uhm, yes, hello, I'd like to join the Resistance

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Hue - Freeform, M/M, Post Game, Sara learns angaran swears, Skutt Ryder, huehue, spoilers probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Scott wants Sara to come to Aya. She's got walking aids still, but she's excited to meet her brother and his partner for a week.The Milky Way has set up a sort of floating hotel and aliens can pay to visit Aya.Scott has paid for Sara's visit.He takes her everywhere.She meets Evfra.





	Uhm, yes, hello, I'd like to join the Resistance

Scott was so careful helping his sister onto the Tempest. She hobbled on, leaning heavily on her crutches, her muscles had atrophied and she was still going through intense therapy. Dr Carlisle had finally given her some leave, after much complaint, but had insisted she still take her walking aids.

Dr T'Perro clicked her tongue, and ushered her into the med bay for some injections, and after several hours, she could move with a bit more ease. She was shown her bunk in the crew quarters, and was allowed access to most areas. Except if the doors were locked. That was a classic "Do Not Disturb".

Scott's partner Jaal was incredibly friendly, and she noticed as she gagged on her dinner; handsy. She'd never been one for open affection, or much other than sticking her nose deep into books, technology, and on occasion; biotics. 

She was really glad her brother, the soldier, had been okay, and fought most of the battle. Except for the part with the Archon. She'd now developed a tendency for accidentally getting insights into others heads. SAM could not explain it, and they'd taken to calling it their "psychic powers". 

 

However, currently, she was eating something delicious that had gone tasteless in her mouth as Jaal was basically eyefucking her brother. She apologised profusely to Drack for her sudden loss in appetite, and retired for the night. 

Tucking herself in, she set up her omnitool so SAM could play music through their private channel. Originally, SAM had objected to this, until Sara had explained how it helped drown everything out. It helped with the trauma from her coma, and her anxiety of being held by the Archon.

They'd be visiting Aya, the Moshae wanted to speak with her, as well as several others, and she was to visit the Milky Way ambassador's office. Despite her terrible people skills, she was great at delegation, and her brother had offered her up as somewhat of a personal assistant.

She sighed and rolled over. She was to liaison between the two leaders on Aya, and be their communication with the Milky Way. Sara absolutely dreaded talking to politicians, and she had flipped through the angaran customs and rules too many times to count. She'd go with her gut, and not talk about her illnesses.

There would be a _lot_ of walking involved, but Scott assured her that she would mostly be lending her assistance to the Resistance leader. He was often caught sleeping at his desk, and had never taken time off. Sara figured she'd had enough sleep to last herself a good 7 or 8 lifetimes by now, but fatigue still wore at her. 

Making a mental checklist, she went through things she was going to put into play immediately. Tea was one thing, she'd set up a small refreshment trolley, and keep it stocked. Scott had mentioned a tavetaan, and from what she could understand, it was like a bar that you could get a great meal and drink from, but also a close friend. Perhaps she could operate from there, or at least the tea could.

She rolled over again, her body aching as the pain came back slowly. Despite everything, she thought she ought to visit the infirmary first. Though apparently it was inside the resistance headquarters anyway.

She sighed again, and rubbed her eyes, sleep was finally coming. 

She let it take her.

 


End file.
